Prefabricated shower panel systems (e.g., assembly, surround, enclosure, etc.) generally include a series of wall panels (e.g., left, right, and back) and a base, such as a bathtub or a shower receptor. The wall panels are connected to (or otherwise intersect) each other along joints running generally vertically and to the base along joints running generally horizontally.
Water may leak out of panelized shower enclosures in various manners. For example, water may escape to behind the shower panels (e.g., to a building structure or cavity positioned behind the panels) by leaking through the joints between the panels and/or between the panels and the base. Water may also escape out a front or entry of the shower enclosure via the generally horizontal joint between left and/or right side panels, which may collect and provide a path parallel with the panel for water to travel forward and over a forward side of the base.
To prevent water leakage or escape, caulk or other curable liquid sealant is often applied to form a seal between the panels and the base. However, the effectiveness, longevity, and repeatability of achieving such a seal may be subject to the skill and experience of the installer and use of proper sealing material, among other considerations.